Top-Secret
by AllieJenks98
Summary: Sequel to Classified Sora is back! So is Joyce Andrews and she's having some difficulty adjusting to life in the StarGate Program. When she's stranded on a Genii controlled planet with Sheppard and Lorne she might be their only way home. Shep Whump, some Lorne Whump, and Sheyla! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis; however, Joyce Andrews is mine!**

"Andrews! Get to the 'Gate!" Lorne was shouting orders at me and I really, really hated it when he did that!

"Sorry, Major, but I don't take orders from you!" I shouted back as I dropped to one knee and started laying down cover fire so the rest of Lorne's team could get through the 'Gate. "I only take orders from Colonel Sheppard!" And truth be told, I followed his orders as infrequently as possible.

Lorne growled something that might have been a curse on me and my family for all eternity, but I wasn't really paying attention; I was slightly preoccupied with the big, ugly Genii soldiers shooting at us.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in please!" Lorne was beginning to sound slightly annoyed with his Commanding Officer. "Sheppard, please respond and tell Andrews to get the hell out of here!" No response.

I cursed as the Genii I'd taken aim at ducked for cover. Stupid bastard, you'd think he'd have the courtesy to stand still while I shot him.

"Andrews, if you don't get your-"

Sheppard chose that exact moment to come crashing thought the undergrowth; running at full speed and almost crashing into us before he managed to slow down.

He glared at Lorne. "Thought I told you to get the hell out of here, Major." Sheppard didn't often pull rank, but when he did, ouch.

Lorne gave me a pointed look. "I would have but Andrews wouldn't budge; she doesn't take orders from me."

Sheppard gave me an exasperated look. "Andrews!"

"Colonel Sheppard, sir?" So maybe I was going a little overboard on the sarcasm, but I wasn't military and I really didn't do orders. I took aim at a Genii who had idiotically stepped out from behind a tree and fired. They wouldn't be making that mistake again for awhile.

"Get to the 'Gate! And don't make me say it again! Lorne, my radio broke; call Atlantis and tell them to get a Jumper here ASAP!"  
Something was obviously upsetting Sheppard and that was never a good sign.

"Sir?" Lorne was obviously worried too.

Sheppard suddenly seemed very interested in the forest in front of us. "Sora's here; and she has a ship ready to start firing on this planet if we don't give her what she wants."

I really didn't want to ask how he knew and apparently Lorne didn't either.

"What do we do?" Stupid question, really stupid question; we run like hell, we run like hell and never look back; except we couldn't because there were people on this planet. Innocent people; people who were our friends, people who would suffer and die because of us if we didn't stop Sora.

Sheppard adjusted his grip on his P-90. "You get to the 'Gate; Lorne and I will hold the Genii back until the Jumper gets here."

Reasonable plan; except, when I turned around to face the 'Gate there were some very ugly Genii pointed some very businesslike guns at us.

"Um, Sheppard, small problem; we're surrounded."

That look was in his eyes now, like a cornered wolf, dangerous; deadly.

"What now?" Lorne had the same look and I was suddenly aware of how under-qualified I was for this job. I was surrounded by men who were trained to fight; trained to kill, and who was I? Joyce Andrews, run of the mill police officer; in completely over her head.

"Now? Atlantis can't risk opening the 'Gate; so now, we take out the ship ourselves."

Great, fantastic, no problem; wait small problem; we were surrounded by Genii! I was about to point that out when the unmistakable sound of high powered engines came speeding toward us.

Time for a tactical retreat; in other words, run like hell! So, we ran, until the ship started firing.

"Get down!" Sheppard and Lorne yelled in unison.

Lorne tackled me, and I landed hard on the forest floor. Great just what I need five feet eight inches of muscle, on top of me. Logically I knew he was trying to protect me, but really, it was a completely unacceptable invasion of personal space; and a total overreaction. At least, that's what I thought until the forest around us exploded.

TBC...

**Well, really, can't end the story there can I? More soon hopefully, soonish maybe? possibly in the near future. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I'm alive; that's good. _I lifted my head cautiously, which was harder than it should have been, probably because I still had an Air-Force pilot on top of me. I elbowed him in the ribs; none too gently either.

Lorne shifted and groaned a bit but didn't seem in a big her to move. I elbowed him again, harder.

"No offense, Major, but seriously, you are really heavy! Would you mind moving?" Okay; so maybe some offense meant, but I was having a really bad day.

This time Lorne obliged and rolled off me. I staggered to my feet, trying to catch my breath, and glared down at Lorne. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the fact he'd been trying to protect me; no I was glaring at him because he obviously felt that he _needed _to protect me. I didn't need anyone to protect me; I could take care of myself.

I expected Lorne to glare back at me, or make a sarcastic, annoyed comment but he didn't; he just lay there blinking and looking distinctly green.

"Major?" He focused on me with difficulty and I could feel my annoyance being replaced with concern. This wasn't how I pictured military men acting; they were always scrambling to their feet and swaggering off, insisting they were fine until they eventually collapsed. They didn't lay there on the scorched ground, staring up at you with something like panic in their eyes, but that was exactly what Lorne was doing.

"Major?" I repeated, kneeling beside him; hoping that if I wasn't towering over him it would be easier for him to focus on me.

"Major?" he blinked at me in utter confusion. "I think you've got me confused with someone else."

_Great! Really, really great!_ I'd gone through first aid training in the Police Academy and I knew enough about concussions to recognize the symptoms. Disorientation, short term memory loss, wonderful, just what I needed and where the hell was Sheppard?

I glanced around hurriedly, but I couldn't see him which probably meant he'd gone and gotten himself into trouble again; leaving me with a concussed Air Force major he apparently didn't remember his name.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but, um, do you remember who you are?" I wasn't sure what to say, I'd never been particularly good with confused people, but thankfully Lorne seemed to be feeling some better.

"Lieutenant Evan Lorne, United States Air Force; did I crash?" He sat up cautiously and pressed a hand against his forehead. "Ow! Who are you?"

_Did I crash? Great, he thinks he's on Earth. _"Um, sure yeah; we crashed, definitely crashed. I'm-Joyce, Joyce Andrews, your co-pilot." _Co pilot? Where the hell did that come from? _I didn't know a damn thing about planes and anyone could tell I wasn't military just by looking at me. Luckily, Lorne was still drowsy and confused enough to fall for it.

"There, um, there was someone else on the plane. Your, our, CO; I don't know where he is."

Lorne was on his feet in a moment, swaying a little and looking very green. Okay, not a good idea to mention a missing CO to a concussed soldier.

"Hey, why don't you sit down, and I'll go look for Sheppard?" I tried to sound soothing and calm, but really, I was trying not to scream in frustration..  
Lorne didn't look particularly soothed or convinced. "I'm fine; let's go." And suddenly I was reminded why I didn't like soldiers.

Fine, if he wanted to traipse through Genii infested woods with a concussion then let him; see if I cared, he'd just better be able to keep up with me. I got up angrily and stalked off; and promptly tripped over a tree root and would have fallen if Lorne hadn't grabbed my arm.

I glared at him, and at least he had the decency not to look amused. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't remember who I was or where we were. At least now he wasn't trying to send me back to the StarGate.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I needed more information if I was going to convince him we worked together. I guess I could have told him the truth, but good luck managing to convince a soldier that they're on another world in another galaxy being hunted by aliens who want to take over Earth; and then try convincing him he can trust you. Yeah, probably not a good idea.

Lorne frowned. "I'm not sure; I remember some General showing up and saying I had a new assignment. I guess he meant this." He looked around at the slightly charred forest. "Where are we?" But I didn't have time to answer before he stopped and grabbed my arm, very hard. "If we came here in a plane and it crashed, where's the wreckage?"

Oh, shit! Now I was in trouble.

**To be Continued…**

**Please leave me a review! And thank you to those who have already reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Stargate Atlantis; I still own Joyce Andrews; I still love reviews :D  
**

Probably it was time to reassess my situation; listing the pros and cons. Pros; I was alive, Lorne hadn't shot me, and I remembered my name and knew who I was. Cons; Lorne was pointing a gun at my head, Lorne had no idea who I was or who he was, he thought I'd kidnapped him and killed his commanding officer, currently he was not going to believe a word I said. Okay, maybe a list of pros and cons hadn't been so helpful after all.

_Maybe I should try talking to him in a low calming voice while keeping eye contact. Or is that how you're supposed to deal with rabid dogs?_ It probably wouldn't matter at this point, considering the P-90 currently aimed at my head. So I did the only thing I could possible have done in the situation and lied, hoping this deception would be slightly more successful than my last attempt.

"Okay, Lieutenant, You've got me, this is a training simulation and there was an accident. I'm a doctor, I'm just trying to get you out of here." So far the low calming voice wasn't doing much but at least my words seemed to be having some affect. Lorne still looked doubtful enough that the P-90 didn't waver.

"I have credentials, okay? If you'll just let me get them; their in back pocket." He nodded tersely his eyes never leaving my face.

I reached behind me slowly, careful to keep my other hand in sight and raised in a placating manner. Lorne fell for it completely right up to the moment I pulled out the wraith stunner that had been on my belt and shot him. Without the slightest change in expression his eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped onto the ground like a sack of bricks. Well, so much for gaining his trust, but at least I wasn't being threatened with imminent death.

I bent over the unconscious major and checked his pulse, which was thankfully strong and steady, but I knew from old mission reports that he would remain unconscious for some time. I also knew I couldn't afford to stay in the same place until he woke up, and now that I'd been openly hostile towards him there was very little hope he'd wake up in a better mood. _Great, now I have to lug your ass back to the Stargate before I try to find Sheppard! That's just what I need!_

"Drop it." I'd been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized we were no longer alone. Before I could move some unidentifiable weapon pressed itself between my shoulder blades and a cold, unfamiliar voice repeated it's former command. "I said drop it." Obviously referring to my wraith stunner. _Great, the threat of imminent death is back. _

I really didn't fancy being shot with any kind of weapon, unidentifiable or not, so I dropped the stunner.

"Now get to your feet; slowly," the voice cautioned. I briefly considered elbowing my captor in the gut and running, but chances were he wasn't alone; besides, I glanced at Lorne, I couldn't leave him, even if he was a damned nuisance who obviously thought the same of me. I had little choice but to capitulate and get to my feet.

I was right, my captor was not alone. Five Genii stood a few paces behind him as if uncertain whether to approach, their hands hovered uneasily over their weapons.

I turned slowly, hands raised, and faced the Genii who was currently pointed a weapon that looked very much like on of our nine-mils at me. He narrowed his eyes, studying my face cautiously. "Kanell?"

_Kanell? Well who the hell's Kanell? _I decided looking confused would be my best course of action.

"Sorry, who are you? I'm not sure what happened." I put a hand to my head and tried to blink uncertainly at him. "I think I hit my head."

His eyes narrowed further. "You were supposed to be here two days ago. Why are you late and what are you doing with an Earth soldier?" I silently thanked my stubbornness that I had refused to wear an Atlantis uniform. Instead I was wearing my tac-vest over a t-shirt and jeans.

"The soldiers from Atlantis attacked me, there was an explosion; then I woke up with this one," I nudged Lorne with the toe of my boot, "pointing a gun at me. I stunned him," I added, trying not to sound smug. In actuality it did provide me with rather alot of pleasure that I'd gotten the drop on Lorne. Apparently the Genii soldier caught the flash of achievement in my eyes too; because he lowered his weapon.

"Come, we'll escort you to meet Sora; she's becoming rather impatient." He motioned to two of his men who dragged Lorne to his feet. "Make sure he stays unconscious, we don't need more trouble." There was a hint of annoyance when he said more trouble and I couldn't help thinking that he had probably met Colonel John Sheppard very recently.

Hopefully, where ever we were going I would be able to find Sheppard and we could get the hell off this planet. But, first, I had convince Sora and her soldiers that I was Kanell, whoever the hell Kanell happened to be.

"So," the apparent leader of this troop of Genii addressed me. "Judging by your presence here the Lucian Alliance has agreed to grant us full support." He raised his eyebrows obviously expecting an answer.

_Shit, shit, shit. Of all the people to be mistaken for! _Someone from the Lucian Alliance would not have been my first choice.

_**Please review! More is coming soon.**_


End file.
